Gwen Stacy: Spider-Woman
by Spider-Avenger
Summary: Gwen Stacy is a very busy teenager. Between school, her band and her internship at Oscorp, she thinks her life couldn't get anymore hectic. Well if she thinks she's busy now, wait till she sees how hectic her life becomes when she is bitten by a radioactive spider. Based off of Edge of Spider-Verse #2 in TASM universe.


Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm kind of surprised that no one has written this yet, but here we go.**

**I really loved the Edge of Spider-Verse #2 issue with Gwen Stacy as Spider-woman, so I figured that I would place the story in TASM universe. This is following TASM ****plot line with Gwen instead of Peter as the superhero, and also using the elements from the Spider-Gwen issue. Gwen might not be exactly the same as she is in TASM movies, just a few minor changes.**

**I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man (film) or Edge of Spider-Verse (comic).**

**I don't own the cover image either, credit to whoever made it. I just found it on Tumblr.**

* * *

><p>Gwen Stacy ran through the halls of Midtown Science High School as fast as she could, trying to get to her next class. Luckily this was the last class of the day and it was friday so she wasn't too upset. But she was late, and Mr. Walker really didn't like if you were late.<p>

She eventually got to her english class and sat down, or more like dropped down, in her usual seat next to her best friend Mary Jane Watson.

"Hey, hey whoa! Easy there tiger, breathe." MJ said upon seeing her friend breathing heavily like she had just ran the New York City Marathon. Once Gwen regained her breath, she began to talk to her friend.

"Sorry... Sorry MJ, I just didn't want to be late...again."

"Well, you're not late yet, so relax."

"I was all the way on the other side of the school, I had study hall so I went to the courtyard."

"Seriously? What made you think that was a good idea?"

"Sitting in the library with Flash and his goons can make jumping off the Empire State Building seem like a good idea."

"Touche. Geez, I can't believe I used to have the biggest crush on that guy." MJ said before quickly changing the topic. "Oh, remember we have band practice after school today."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Shit, Is that today? I totally forgot."

"Yes it's today! We have to practice. A lot. We have a gig in two weeks and we don't even know what we're going to play yet."

"Yeah. Ok, Ok, but I have to leave around 5, Dr. Connors wants me at the tower by 6 and it's rush hour so..."

"Yeah, yeah. You gotta go be a big genius and save the world or whatever. I get it." MJ joked and Gwen chuckled. Mr. Walker walked in and class began.

* * *

><p>45 very boring minutes later the bell rang. Almost everyone shot up out of their seats and practically ran out of the room.<p>

"Hey MJ!" Gwen called to her friend before the red head ran out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'll meet you guys out at the courtyard, I gotta get my sticks from my locker."

"I thought you forgot about practice?"

"I always keep a spare pair in my locker. You should know me by now Watson. I'm always prepared." She said with a teasing wink.

"Slow down there Stacy, at least buy me dinner first." MJ joked back. "Just be there soon, K?"

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a few." With that MJ left and Gwen collected her stuff to go to her locker.

Once she got there, she quickly gathered everything she would need for the weekend, grabbed her sticks and shut her locker. She was about mid turn when a body slammed into her. Hard. Their heads collided and they both fell down. She looked up to see a boy that she thought looked familiar. The boy scratched his head and began to stand up as he picked up the fallen backpack and drumsticks.

"I'm really sorry I-" He looked up at Gwen and cut himself off. "Uh... Hi."

"Hi." Gwen responded displeased, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm...uh...I'm really sorry. I was in a hurry and I, uh, I wasn't-" Gwen cut the stumbling boy off.

"It's fine." age said and the boy handed her her backpack and drumsticks."Don't worry about it..." She trailed off, trying to get the boy to say his name.

"You...you don't know my name?" He asked confused. He's been sitting behind this girl in english class since the beginning of the year and they've talked multiple times. But then again, why would the beautiful and talented Gwen Stacy ever notice a pathetic loser like him.

"No, I know your name. I just wanted to make sure you knew your name. We collided pretty hard there." She chuckled.

"Peter." He said, but Gwen gave him a look. "Parker. Peter Parker."

"Oh ok. Good."

"Now my turn. And what is your name miss?" Peter joked slightly.

"Stacy. Gwen Stacy. At your service." She did in a, albeit terrible, James Bond voice. Nonetheless though, Peter laughed.

"Haha. You're funny Stacy."

"And you're not so bad yourself-" Gwen never got to finish that sentence because her phone rang. It was MJ. "Um, I gotta go but it was really nice talking to you Peter. See you around." She ran down the hall towards the courtyard. Peter watched her leave with a smile on his fave before...

"PARKER!" The booming voice of Flash Thompson rang down the hallway.

"Shit!" Peter cursed under his breath as he ran away.

* * *

><p>After band practice, Gwen headed over to her job, or really an unpaid internship but that didn't sound as cool, at Oscorp. Much to her dismay, when she got their she found out that she had to lead a tour group through the tower. She really hated those because most of the time it was a bunch of perverted nerds, male and female, drooling over her.<p>

"Hi. Welcome to Oscorp." She started the tour with a fake smile. She was tired and all she wanted to do is go home and sleep. "I'm Gwen Stacy, head intern to Doctor Connors and senior at Midtown Science High School. I'll be with you for the duration of your visit, so where I go you go. That's the basic rule don't forget that, and if you do forget that than-"

She cut herself off when she head a man screaming in Spanish, she looked over and saw a man being dragged out by two security guards. "...well I guess I don't have to tell you what happens if you do that. Shall we?" She finished and began to lead the tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

Ok. So far so good. there's only a few things left on this tour and I can finally go home. Dr. Connors came out of his office so I figured it would be a good idea to let him talk to the group. I was kind of zoning out while they were talking cross species genetics. It's not that I'm not interested, it's just that I've heard this so many times before.

When the tour was over, I grabbed all my stuff and hung my lab coat up ready to leave. I start to head out but Dr. Connors stops me.

"Oh, Gwen. Would you mind shutting down the lab for me? Today is Billy's birthday and I want to get home as quickly as possible." Of fucking course.

"Uh, yeah. No problem Dr. Connors. Tell Billy I said happy birthday."

"Thank you so much Gwen." With that he left and I began to organize everything and lock up. Once I finished i grabbed my stuff and prepared to leave, but all of a sudden my phone rang.

It was my dad.

"Hi dad." I answered the phone, leaning back on one of the lab tables.

"Hi sweetie. What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"I just had to lock up the lab for Dr. Connors, but I should be home soon."

"Ok just don't be home too late."

"I won't, promise."

"Ok I'll-" He cut himself off for a second. "Hold on Gwen." It was a few moments before he spoke to me again. "I gotta go Gwen, there was a robbery out on 5th Street, but I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok dad, go kick some- AH!" I screamed.

All of a sudden my hand felt like it was on fire.

"Gwen!? Honey are you Ok!?" I heard my dad panic. I held my wrist and tucked my phone in my shoulder to continue talking to him.

"I...ugh...I'm, I'm fine dad."

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing."

"I...I just dropped something and it, ugh, it just surprised me." I was on my knees at this point. "Don't worry about it...go kick some ass! Love you bye!" I hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor.

I turned my hand over to see a small bite mark on the back of my hand. The veins in my hand were completely visible, they were practically popping out of my hand and down my forearm. I also saw a small bite mark on the back of my hand.

"What the FUCK just bit me!?" I shouted out loud, luckily no one was around to hear it.

A few moments pass and the pain in my hand begins to subside. It was probably a spider and as far as I know Oscorp isn't really experimenting on spiders. It's probably just a house spider that got in the lab somehow. I'm sure it's fine.

At least I hope it's fine.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Usually I don't like to start new stories while I'm in the middle of writing others, but this has been on my mind since, well, since the issue came out a month ago so i decided to give in and write it.<strong>

**The face claims for them are the same as the Amazing Spider-Man movies. **

**Emma Stone-Gwen Stacy**

**Andrew Garfield-Peter Parker**

**Rhys Ifans-Dr. Connors**

**Chris Zylka- Flash Thompson**

**Shailene Woodly- Mary Jane Watson (Yes she was cut out, but she's a good actress and I hope se does play MJ)**

**Denis Leary- George Stacy**

**Thank you all for reading, hope you're enjoying it and please review.**


End file.
